The Nullification Alice
by recognize-myface
Summary: The Academy had just discovered that whenever Mikan uses her alice it.....it whats? Please RxR.. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice isn't mine. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. **

**Hey people. I think you know my other stories.. Oh well:P Please enjoy reading this story and don't forget to review! Please? Thank you. :) **

* * *

"Mikan has been coughing a lot these days." Anna said. Nonoko, Yuu, Hotaru, Ruka and Koko agreed. Natsume just followed.

"And she has been using her alice quite often you know." Nonoko added.

"She can stop all our alices. When I use my baka gun on her, it doesn't seem to work. It's because of nullification." Hotaru said.

"And she's been in bed for a really, really long time. She usually looks tired and just dozes off in her room. She doesn't even hang out regularly with us anymore." Koko said.

"This is getting fishy.." Ruka said. "I don't see any fish here Ruka. I bet they don't even sell fish in the Academy!" Anna said. The group besides Natsume, Hotaru and Anna laughed. "Was it something I said?" she asked. And that question was never answered.

"Ahem." Hotaru ahemed. The group besides you know-who stopped laughing. "Let's get back to the point." Hotaru said in a formal tone. "Oh yes, Imai's right." Ruka said.

"Thank you very much for agreeing with me Ruka. Here are maybe 100 black mail pictures." Hotaru tossed an envelope to Ruka. He caught it. "Are these the original ones?" Ruka asked. "Yes, but I have 300 more copies in my lab." Hotaru said.

"I-I..IMAI!!!" Ruka shouted. Hotaru ignored Ruka. "Back to the point." Hotaru said. "We need to get the information out of her and what's going on." Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Yuu and Koko sweat dropped.

"So much for being her best friend." They thought. Hotaru pointed her baka gun to all of them. "I know what you're thinking. Don't make me hurt you." Hotaru warned them. "H-hai." they answered.

"I'll go back to my lab to plan." Hotaru said. Then she used her duck scooter and left. Then the group parted their ways.

"What exactly happened to her?" someone thought.

///////\\\\////////\\\\////////\\\\///////\\\///////\\\\\///////\\\\///\

**_Flashback_ **

"_Mikan," Mr. Narumi said. Mikan turned and looked at him. _

_He had a worried expression on his face. She walked towards him. _

"_Yes Mr. Narumi?" she asked. _

"_Come here for a moment." Mr. Narumi said. "Yes?" Mikan asked. "This may be disturbing, but whenever you use your nullification alice, you lose some part of your life for some reason. So you should try at all costs, to not use your alice."_

_Then Mr. Narumi left her. She walked back to her room, not disturbed by the thought of her alice shortening her life. But that's what it looked in the outside, but in the inside, she was crying horribly. _

**_End Of Flashback_**

And that was the exact reason she stayed in her room, to prevent from using her alice. She had used her alice incredibly a ridiculously enormous amount of times at that week, and she was hurting inside.

It felt like her soul was about to escape her body anytime now, and she would no longer be in this world. So there she was. She slept, again.

_**The Next Day**_

The group entered the classroom. They did their own thing till 8. At 7:45, the door opened. And the group and other classmates of theirs looked who it was. It was Mikan. They were shocked to see that she was as white as paper.

"Good Morning…" Mikan said silently. Then she sat on her seat. The students looked at her. "She didn't get hit by the baka gun today." Hotaru thought. "I didn't bump into her." Someone thought. "She didn't attempt to hug Hotaru." Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Koko thought. "She's not trying to get my Natsume and Ruka!" Sumire and those fan girls thought.

Natsume decided to use his alice on her. He knew anyway that she was going to nullify it. The students watched her. Then Natsume snapped his fingers. There was fire on her hair. She didn't nullify it.

"Oi baka. Nullify my fire already." Natsume said in a cold tone.

She didn't. She just sat there and let her hair be burnt by Natsume's fire. "Hyuuga. Put it out." Hotaru commanded.

"I can't." Natsume said. "That fire was made by me. It is controlled to keep burning until someone stops it. And that someone can't be me." He explained. "You stupid fool!" Hotaru exclaimed.

The students didn't do anything. "This fire, it hurts." Mikan thought. Koko read her mind. "Mikan, put it out!" he shouted. She looked at him with sad eyes and smiled. It was a weak smile. Which made Koko feel very hurt.

Then the clock struck 8. Mr. Narumi, the homeroom teacher entered the classroom. Then he saw Mikan's hair on fire. He quickly dropped his things and went to her. "Natsume please put it out!" Mr. Narumi begged. "I can't." he replied. Then Mr. Narumi dropped water on her head. The fire got out. Now she was soaking wet. The class besides Ruka, Natsume and Koko laughed at her. She cried, but it was disguised as the water dripping. But Natsume, Ruka and Koko knew which were tears or water drops.

Especially with this girl.

Then Mikan gave them (Natsume and Ruka and Koko) a weak smile. She then coughed out blood and passed out. The class stopped laughing. "Natsume, Ruka, you get an A+ in History. The rest of you, you will get an F. I need to get Mikan to a hospital. Class dismissed." Mr. Narumi said. Then Mr. Narumi got Mikan and carried her on his back. "Is she this light already? Has she been eating?" Mr. Narumi thought.

The class got shocked. "Shoot. I got an F in History!" Hotaru and Yuu exclaimed.

"You guys are cold hearted!" Koko shouted. "Mikan, Mikan was crying already! Couldn't you see? I read her thoughts. She forgave you guys, and you don't know what pain she has been experiencing!" he exclaimed.

The group cried, besides the people who were given an A. Even the Great Ice Queen, Hotaru, cried. Natsume and Ruka were accompanying Mr. Narumi. The group decided to go with Mr. Narumi, not saying anything.

Mikan was brought to the E.R. The group plus Mr. Narumi waited outside the E.R. Was it that serious?

A doctor finally pushed the door of the E.R. He had a worried face. He was surprised to see there were children with Mr. Narumi. He gave them a smile. "Don't worry. Your friend is just fine. You need to go to your classrooms now. Go along." the doctor said.

The group left, not believing anything the doctor had just said.

When the group left, the doctor faced Mr. Narumi with a serious face. "This is serious. We estimated the number of days she can live and we were shocked to see the results." The doctor said in a serious matter. "How many days can she live?" Mr. Narumi asked worriedly. "Are you sure you want to know?" the doctor asked.

The doctor was dead serious.

"I need to know. She is _her_ daughter." Mr. Narumi said. He gulped. "Ok, she only has 2 days to live." The doctor said.

Mr. Narumi fell on the floor. Then he started to cry. "2 days, but, but she's the nicest student I've ever had! She's my favorite! This can't be happening!! 2 days, 2 days!" Mr. Narumi exclaimed.

"I'll leave her with you now." The doctor said. Mikan was awake. "It's ok Mr. Narumi." She gave him a smile. "I'll go to my room now." Mr. Narumi hugged her tightly.

Mikan walked to her room. Then she collapsed on her bed and dozed off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**The Next Day**_

Mikan woke up quite early. She went to her classroom, which was empty because it was only 6 am. She sat on her seat and slept.

Mr. Narumi had told the teachers about Mikan's condition and they cried. Even Mr. Jinno cried.

They all loved her, for she always seemed to have that big smile plastered on her face which made them feel comfortable, even though her grades were low in that subject.

They would excuse her for anything she has done, or they wouldn't get mad at her if she did anything wrong.

The clock struck 7. Did time pass that fast? Yes, it did.

The group entered the classroom and was startled to see Mikan, already there, asleep. They decided not to make noise so that they wouldn't disturb her. But Mikan woke up and they decided to use their alices on her since that's what they were accustomed to. Mouchu, a boy who can make things float, used his alice on her and she started to float. Natsume used his fire and slowly burned her ribbons.

"Stop it!" Mikan exclaimed. She used her nullification alice and the levitation and fire stopped. She landed on the chair and sat. Hotaru used her baka gun for no good reason, but Mikan nullified the machine's attack. She then collapsed. Mr. Narumi, once again, entered the classroom, shocked to see that Mikan just fainted.

"Did you let her use her alice?!" he shouted. They never saw Mr. Narumi _this_ mad. He knew he startled the students. He sighed.

"Did Mikan use her alice?" he asked gently.

No one answered. Finally, someone answered.

"Yes, Mr. Narumi. Mouchu lifted her in the air and Natsume started burning her ribbons. Mikan nullified their alices and landed on the chair. She sat down. Then for no good reason, Hotaru decided to use her baka gun and hit her, but Mikan nullified it once again and fainted." Koko, the brave person who answered Mr. Narumi, said.

Then Mikan regained her consciousness. "Mr. Narumi, thank you." Then she died. But the class didn't know she had just died, but Koko and Mr. Narumi did. Mr. Narumi and Koko cried.

"Why are you crying?!" Hotaru demanded. "She's dead now." Mr. Narumi said. The class got shocked.

"Why is she dead Mr. Narumi?!" the class asked. He stood up and went to the front and the students sat down.

"Did you notice that Mikan has been coughing lately and she had been in bed?" Mr. Narumi asked while sobbing.

"Y-yes." The class answered. His aura changed. It was a sad aura now.

"Well you see, we had just discovered that, that-" Mr. Narumi couldn't continue.

"Koko, please continue." He said. Koko was crying too.

"The Academy discovered that whenever Mikan uses her alice, her lifespan decreases. That's why. When she passed out yesterday, while you were gone, the doctor said that she only had 2 days to live. The doctor recommended her not to use her alice anymore, so that she can rest. Today, was one of her last days to live. But since Mouchu, Natsume and Hotaru used their alices on her, she had to defend herself and use her alice once more." The whole class cried.

They were crying non-stop.

"So this means we killed her?" Hotaru said while crying. "No, the whole class did." Mr. Narumi said. "I killed my own best friend." Hotaru chanted in her head.

"_I killed my own best friend." _

"I killed my own best friend."

Natsume cried too. Youchi entered his Oni-chan's classroom to find all of them crying. Natsume told Youchi what had happened and he cried too. He used his alice at full power. Tsubasa and Misaki entered the classroom and cried after what they had just heard.

"_I killed the one I loved." _

"I killed my own best friend."

"I killed my first crush."

"I killed the girl who made me smile."

"I killed the one who tasted my cookies and said they were good."

"I killed the one who drank my shakes."

"I killed my favorite kouhai."

"_I killed the one who defended me." _

"I killed the one who hugged me when I needed comfort."

"I killed my favorite student."

"_I killed Mikan."_

* * *

**Reviews please? **


End file.
